


Magnetism

by cherri_cola



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no survival show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: Soulmates are an age-old folktale told to children to make them believe in love. They’re not real, they can’t be because there are so many people in this world that finding your soulmate is impossible.Seven billion people, yet his is in the same dorm, and the same group as him?





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> im back on my soulmate bullshit ayyy
> 
> but this one is little different!!
> 
> Electric waves run beneath your skin, and the closer you get to your soulmate the louder/more intense they get, when you're close enough to your soulmate you feel it move into your fingertips and whenever you touch your soulmate electric waves from both your body and their own connect like a circuit, plus there's a special surprise for Felix's case!!

There’s something to be said about soulmates. 

 

Some don’t think that they exist. His mother and father had always told him that soulmates are unimportant, they’d never even attempted to handle the belief that just maybe they are real and do exist. Maybe they’re really just … one in a million.

 

So why would there be one that’s around him? The chance of finding your soulmate is little to one and Felix is at peace with that. But ever since he was young, there had been a current felt under his skin. It would buzz, slowly filling his mind as if there was something waiting to be connected.

 

It was gathering, slowly collecting into one big ball of kinetic energy and there was no way for it to release. He didn’t know what it was, nor did he ever know how to really explain it but every time he found himself beginning to move in a certain direction…

 

The current would go stronger.

 

His feet in the hot sand in the summer on the beach would leave messy footprints as he ran along the beach, in a direction towards somewhere he simply knew he had to go. He doesn’t know where he was going, nor what he was doing but there was a need. There was a need to be with someone, just to see them and hold them but who?

 

He never knew who, what or why. 

 

No one explained the currents that buzzed under his skin, no one explained the way his fingertips would begin to buzz whenever he got closer and closer to something. 

 

Maybe it was fear that kept his parents from telling him just what this all meant. Every child, he remembers hearing them talk about the fuzzy feeling under their skin and they likened it to the hotness that would creep up their skin and legs after spending too much time out in the surf.

 

The feeling though comes in waves, Felix had realised that long ago and he likens it to the waves on the beach. Forever ebbing and flowing, a constant in his life that either grows or becomes too big or becomes small enough that it’s almost undetectable.

 

That’s what it felt like to Felix one day out of nowhere, that feeling had melted away into nothing but now …

 

Now it’s come back full throttle as he stands in his dorm room. It overpowers him, his fingers grip his suitcase and he can feel the breath leaving his lungs. There’s a shock, electricity pumping from his heart and through his veins.

 

He nearly flinches but the warm smile from the boy standing on the other side of the room is enough to captivate him. Fear overtakes him from there, but he’s stuck to the ground and he nearly doesn’t see the other boys that surround them. 

 

Their voices go nearly unheard because his heart hurts and his eyes sting. The waves are roaring in his ears, and he remembers the way the sand had felt between his toes during summer. He remembers the smell of salt in the air and the coolness of the surf whenever he visited the beach.

 

Home. Home is what this boy reminds him of, his face and eyes are safe.

 

For some reason, he’s so familiar and Felix can barely bring himself to speak because it doesn’t even seem possible that this is happening. It can’t be that this person is what he’s been running to all these years.

 

He barely knows enough Korean to get by, he tries to speak and says hellos to others that are around him but it’s as if a whirlwind until the boy with the warm smile and kind eyes is in front of him. His shoulders are broad, and there’s a softness in the way he looks at him.

 

Korean isn’t what comes out of his mouth though, it’s English.

 

“Hey, was that an Aussie accent?”

 

His voice. His voice is home too and relief floods through him, and the waves that had begun to flow again become overpowering. He can barely keep it all inside him but he does, he tries because he doesn't want to scare anyone away.

 

It’s too early to scare people so he simply smiles, trying his best to speak despite the exhaustion that’s sitting in his bones.

 

“Yeah, yeah it is…I’m from Sydney.”

 

“Oh! Nice, I am too! Where ya from up there?”

 

“Up in the eastern suburbs,” He can feel his voice getting wobbly and he has to hold himself back from letting it show, “What about you?”

 

“I was living up and around North Shore, by the way, I’m Chris, but just call me Bang Chan or Chan.” 

 

Chris flashes him yet another smile, and Felix nearly drops his bags onto the floor. He feels the electricity that had been at his fingertips slowly making it’s way to his cheeks, and the waves are moving throughout his body now. 

 

The feeling is welcome, and almost euphoric but paired with the electric sparks in his heart that emerge when he makes eye contact. 

 

“F-Felix, I’m Lee Felix.”

 

He smiles back, trying to ignore the warmth in his cheeks. 

 

Chris doesn’t leave him alone there though, he reaches forward and takes the suitcase from Felix’s hand and rolls it on through their dorm. When they get through to the other room, Felix can see that the bottom bunk is already taken by someone.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but you’ll be sharing with Seungmin!”

 

“No, no that’s fine, thank you.”

 

Chan nods before lying his suitcase down on the ground at the end of the two bunk beds. He doesn’t dare even open the cupboard before turning around.

 

“Make yourself at home, okay?”

 

Felix can barely even respond properly, so all he does is nod, forgetting that Chan can’t see him at all.

 

 

 

That night, Felix can’t sleep because he feels drawn to something. Everything is overpowering him, and he can’t think about why because there’s a warmth flooding through him. It’s a warmth that he remembers feeling only when he’d been in Sydney.

 

But one day, that warmth had dulled to become cool. It had melted away, never to come back until now. Now he’s lying in his top bunk, staring at the ceiling trying to understand why it’s back now of all times. 

 

_What are you?_

 

He can’t understand it, nor can he bring himself to try to because he finds himself afraid for some reason. He’s terrified because there are so few reasons for someone to feel this way about another person in their life, but he’s known Chris for less than a day.

 

It’s all so overwhelming, it’s all so much that he has to sit up. He can feel his heart beating, he remembers the way he’d felt some type of electricity thrumming throughout his body. The way he’d felt it in his fingertips, he’d wanted nothing more than to reach out and connect. 

 

He needed to connect to Chris, to connect with him. He doesn’t know where to go from here, nor can he figure out how to approach it. There’s so much happening that he can barely even process what’s happening. 

 

He doesn’t want to let himself process what this all means because that would mean that he’s found his soulmate and isn’t that something that isn’t supposed to exist?

 

Soulmates are an age-old folktale told to children to make them believe in love. They’re not real, they can’t be because there are so many people in this world that finding your soulmate is impossible. 

 

Seven billion people, yet his soulmate is in the same dorm, as well as the same group as him?

 

It all just doesn’t make sense.

 

“Hey, you okay up there?”

 

Felix stills in shock as he remembers that there’s someone under his bunk. This isn’t just his room, he’s sharing a dorm and what if they managed to find out just what’s going through his head?

 

The silence stretches on as he tries to think of something to respond with, something to say so he doesn’t sound absolutely ridiculous because isn’t this too much for his first night? 

 

“So with that silence, I’m gonna assume you’re not, so scoot over.”

 

Within seconds, Seungmin is sitting on the end of his bed and looking at him with a kind smile on his face. His shirt is hanging off of his shoulder and is slightly too big for him, his eyes are soft and welcoming.

 

For some reason, Felix feels something bubbling up in his chest slowly, rising to the surface. He tries to cling to the boy in front of him, trying to make himself realise that he can’t reveal everything this soon but just…there has to be someone he can tell?

 

Seungmin however, doesn’t make him say anything. He waits, patiently and kindly as Felix scrambles for something to say. He can feel his hands shaking, and he tries to choke everything down but that just doesn’t feel right at all.

 

_You can’t do this alone._

 

He needs to do this alone though, he can’t push this onto anyone else because he knows how they’ll react. Everyone always used to laugh at his belief in love, and soulmates to the point where he ignored the currents that would flow through his body.

 

“Do you believe in soulmates…”

 

His voice is soft, and Felix notices the way Seungmin’s features soften even more if possible. He reaches his hand forward to take Felix’s before looking him in the eyes, he doesn’t even try to pull it away because he doesn’t have the energy.

 

And the comfort, the comfort is nice. It’s what he needs and it’s more than welcome.

 

“I do, is this about your soulmate, Felix?”

 

All he can do is nod, as fear begins to take over him. The grip around his hand tightens, and all he can do is look at the sheets of his bed.

 

“Whoever they are, however you met them, I promise you,” Determination leaks through Seungmin’s voice, and Felix finds himself oddly comforted by it. “They will love you more than anything.”

 

Felix lifts his eyes then and finds Seungmin looking at him with his eyes shining. 

 

“I-I think it’s Chan…”

 

“You don’t think Felix, you know.”

 

 

 

 

Chris wakes up with a spark in his heart and he almost forgets to breathe. He looks around the room, seeing no one but Woojin on the other side of the room, and more than aware that Minho is on the bottom bunk. 

 

He can feel something thrumming under his skin more than ever, and he knows what it is. He isn’t afraid to admit it but he doesn’t know what it means for him, because soulmates have always been something so far fetched.

 

He’d always dreamed of having one, having someone who’s his other half. He remembers the way his feet would carry him on his morning runs and ending up too far down the wrong road, but he trusted where he was going.

 

Even if he never knew where he was going, he had faith in himself because every time he took a step closer in a certain direction the electricity under his skin would get stronger and stronger.

 

One day it had been nearly deafening as he’d been running along the beach, he’d been able to hear it louder than his heartbeat and even then he hadn’t stopped running under it had gone quiet again. He hasn’t heard it that loud since today, he hasn’t ever felt a spark in his heart like that.

 

Felix is talking about him?

 

The thought brings a smile to his face, but it quickly fades as he then begins to wonder just why Felix is already talking about him. Anxiety eats at him, slowly and he feels it in the pit of his stomach slowly beginning to take his thoughts and twist them into something he’d never wanted.

 

Maybe he should’ve said something about it when he’d first seen the boy? He remembers the way he’d struggled upon his own arrival in Korea, and seeing the expression of shock when his own accents had come out was something that Chris knows he’ll always treasure.

 

Every day he wishes he had someone like Felix when he had arrived, every day he wonders if anything would be different if he’d had someone. But now for some reason as his heart hurts and as the currents under his skin grow louder with every waking minute, he’s relieved he’d had no one because Felix is here now.

 

Felix is his home, he finds himself enamoured by the freckles that dot his cheeks and nose. He knows that when they begin to promote that the staff will try to hide them, fans won’t get to see them but they’re so beautiful.

 

They map out constellations, and he can’t help but wish that he could see them every day. He will see them every day, he’ll get to see them in the dorm every day. He’ll get to see them as Felix smiles and laughs.

 

Felix’s smile…He’ll get to see his smile and hear his laughter and that’s something that’s almost priceless.

 

A spark, sharp and quick pricks his heart. His fingers curl into his shit as he grips it tightly, the warmth stays, and he finds that he wants to cherish it and protect it.

 

It’s a warmth that he wants to feel forever, it’s warmth that comes from his soulmate.

 

_He’s my soulmate…_

 

Smiling, Chris allows his grip to loosen and the currents under his skin are roaring. They’re loud enough that he can barely hear his own thoughts. He wants to get up and leave, to run into Felix and Seungmin’s dorm, but if Felix was ready to deal with this wouldn’t he have already told Chris?

 

There would have been at least something he could have said, or done but he’d just watched Felix in awe. His heart had sung and his eyes had been fixed on him and only him.

 

Call it cliche, but in that doorway, when his eyes fell on Felix, he really felt that there was no one else in the world but them.

 

Isn’t that what’s most important when it comes to love? Knowing that there is no one else for you in the world but them…

 

Some think it’s terrifying, some let the idea of love consume them and take over until there’s nothing left but a husk. Love is terrifying, but it’s also something beautiful and magical in so many ways.

 

How can someone deny it? How can someone deny the one thing that is set out for them from day one?

 

Though he needs to be respectful, it’s a delicate situation. Everything that could happen because of this can lead to something rather shocking, and if the media were to find out there’s a lot more at stake then just them.

 

There are their bandmates, careers and their own reputation. Soulmates are very topical, and a lot of fans will claim to be the soulmate of an idol just to be with them. He’s seen it happen endlessly throughout the years and they always have to sit by, nod and say they feel it as well.

 

Even then, it’s extremely rare that there are soulmates put in the same group. He’s only heard of very few, and those few are lucky enough that their fans are supportive. There are rumours always circulating so from now they need to be careful, even though they haven’t known each other for long at all.

 

Felix just moved in, he just moved in and he was the last to arrive in their dorms behind everyone else but that doesn’t mean that this is happening for certain. Of course, they need to talk about it but it in his own eyes, it could easily end up as a stalemate.

 

One of them waiting for the other to make the first move, because whilst he doesn’t know Felix well at all, he can tell that the boy is shy.

 

He takes his time becoming comfortable in an environment and getting to know people. The relief that Chris had seen when he’d began speaking in English had been something that showed that he was shy enough moving into a new environment.

 

But this on top of it all…that could be enough to topple everything over. It isn’t a question of Felix being careful, it’s a question of whether Chan can be kind enough to let the conversation wait until he’s comfortable in this new home.

 

He lets out a small groan, another spark causing a slight burn in his chest. He swears he hears sobs through the walls but he isn’t sure, so he doesn’t leave. The pain doesn’t leave either, and he only wants it to end.

 

Seungmin knows at least, Felix doesn’t need to tell him. Chris can’t be upset about that, but he can at least be happy because Felix told someone…

 

That’s a step in the right direction, Chris knows it.

 

Acceptance is something he knows can be difficult, despite knowing that you’ve had a whole soulmate for your whole life being confronted with that person…it can be overwhelming.

 

And in circumstances like this, it can only be more overwhelming than ever. Not only has Felix just moved into a new home, but he’s also found the person that he’s supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Whilst Chris finds himself ready to drop anything and everything for Felix he can tell that there’s some apprehension in how he sees everything panning out.

 

Seeing Chris there as soon as he’d walked in that door had been enough to maybe even scare him away. Even if it scared him away, they at least need to talk about it because this isn’t nothing. This is the one thing that everyone dreams about from when they’re children. He knows it because there are so little success stories, so little people manage to find their soulmates as they travel all around the globe.

 

Travelling is what people do, they chase their soulmates to the end of the earth but sometimes they just don’t want to be found. He had never thought of chasing Felix, no matter how much he wanted he was ready to give up his dream and run away from Sydney.

 

But somehow they’d found each other…

 

Felix though, whilst standing on the other side of the door he had to know that there was something. He can imagine how intense the waves under his skin had been, and the electricity in his fingertips as he opened the door before coming inside.

 

Maybe it just hadn’t set in though…

 

Why would it? They’d spent their whole lives in the same city and never even found each other. It would have been so easy then, but even though they hadn’t found each other then, they found each other now and that’s enough for Chris to feel like there’s at least someone on their side. There’s something out there rooting for them, and whether it be a person or some type of magic that no one can ever understand, he’s thankful.

 

He’s thankful because he knows that they at least deserve a chance to be together in every sense of the word. Everyone’s heard about soulmates who choose to remain friends and nothing more or less and he can understand that, but he also wonders if they ever tried to be anything more.

 

There are rumours about some others in their industry that he’s heard since he started off as a trainee, he’d heard other idols talking about Taehyung and Jimin. He isn’t sure if they’re rumours or not, and it isn’t his business but there’s also the way they interact with each other on stage…

 

It’s the dream, he’d be lying to himself if he thought otherwise because everything comes so naturally to them…

 

Whereas he knows that everything laid out in front of him is going to be nothing but complex. He doesn’t mind complex, but complex scares him. It makes him feel like he’s in the deep end of a pool, slowly being pulled further and further down.

 

Cold, it brings so much cold into his life and that’s all he sees in his future but that’s alright. He doesn’t mind the cold surprisingly if it means that he’ll get to be with Felix. Chris can feel himself smiling and he falls back onto his bed, his eyes locked on the ceiling as he feels a warmth spread from his chest all throughout his body.

 

There’s no spark in his heart, the waves are calmer but the electricity has found it’s way to his fingers now. Nothing hurts, and everything is only warm and he finds himself drifting off to sleep with warmth surrounding him. His blankets are held tightly in his fist as he attempts to keep it in the small cocoon.

 

 

 

 

☈ ☈ ☈

 

 

 

Felix doesn’t try to approach Chris as often, nor does he want to simply because he’s afraid and it’s overwhelming. There’s so much that happens as soon as they’re even in the same space and getting close enough only worsens everything.

 

There’s also the fact that he doesn’t have any clue of where to start approaching him because if he knows then Chris must as well… Even now as he watches himself in the mirror trying to keep up with the movements he can barely hear the music over the roaring in his ears.

 

Electricity is thrumming under his skin, he can feel it in his fingertips and heart is burning. He lifts his eyes slightly to see Christopher looking at him from the other side of the room, though he’s watching Felix’s reflection in the mirror. He immediately moves his eyes away, trying to focus only on himself instead of someone else.

 

Practice is what’s important right now, it isn’t soulmates. It’s practice that’s most important and he can’t give any of his attention to someone he barely knows. He can practically see Seungmin rolling his eyes from where he stands as the music pauses. Felix doesn’t wait, he moves quickly and avoids Chris. 

 

A word isn’t even exchanged between them before he’s standing next to Hyunjin and Jeongin. He doesn’t find himself thinking about whatever it is they’re talking about, it’s probably something that he can easily weigh in on if he needs anyways. He pretends not to notice the electricity in his fingers.

 

He doesn’t really want to give it the attention it desires, and whilst there’s a part of him that wants to connect more than anything. There’s part of him that’s screaming at him to stay how he is, he doesn’t need a soulmate.

 

Though for some reason…He finds himself missing home. He’s barely had anyone to talk to, he hasn’t trusted himself around Chris, how can he trust himself when everything fuelling their bond is an ulterior motive.

 

Why did it have to be them? Why did it have to happen to them and not another pair of people because he doesn’t know how to even approach the situation. His throat is dry and he doesn’t even bother to excuse himself from the conversation as he walks over to get his water bottle from where it sits on the other side of the room.

 

It’s refreshing when he finally gets to take a sip, but the roaring in his head has increased so it’s nearly deafening. He can barely hear the conversation that fills the practice room.

 

He only hears one voice, and it’s from right next to him.

 

“Felix, you okay?”

 

It’s Chris. Chris is next to him and he almost drops his water bottle. His head hurts and his heart stings, he knows how Chris is looking at him. He’s looking at Felix with warmth and kindness, trying to be there because they both know that Felix can’t face everything alone but in their position, he wants to more than ever.

 

He’d rather go through everything than face the truth about what Chris is, and what they are.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

Felix tries to smile as he turns around. He can feel electricity in his fingertips now, slowly making its way down his arms. It moves slowly from his chest down his arms until it’s in his fingertips. 

 

_I need to connect…_

 

He takes a deep breath, trying his best not to pay attention to Chris. His eyes are drawn to the ground. Out of depth, that’s what he is. He knows it, Chris knows it as well.

 

If only there was an off switch, some way to turn these feelings off. He wants to sever this connection, he wants to be able to be alone with Chris. He doesn’t want to feel buzzing all through his body, but instead calmness and tranquillity.

 

When he thinks of calmness he thinks of a flat beach with a shimmering surface, the sun almost perfectly reflected along the top of it. He imagines the surf perfect for a morning swim without being too dangerous…

 

But Chris…Chris makes him feel like there’s surf twenty feet tall and constantly dumping him under. He can barely breathe in his presence and there’s danger…

 

Chris is dangerous to him. Chris can ruin so much, he can ruin him.

 

“You actually wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

 

_No._

 

“Yes.”

 

He doesn’t know why he let himself say that maybe his brain is malfunctioning. Electricity probably isn’t good for the human body…

 

Chris sits down then and pats the spot next to him. Just before Felix is able to take a seat though, he sees Seungmin turn around.

 

“Alright, everyone we’re done for the day! Woojin, make sure everyone showers and eats just something, alright?”

 

“On it!”

 

Before they walk out and leave the two of them, Seungmin sends Felix a small thumbs up and wink.

 

He pretends not to notice it.

 

Silence consumes them as soon as everyone leaves, and Felix has half a mind to run away and leave Chris alone. It isn’t as if he doesn’t want to be here…

 

He’s always dreamt of being closer to his soulmate than ever but having finally confronted them he feels panicky. Anxiety is what he feels when he looks at Chris, and it almost immediately cancels out any of the warmth he feels coming from him.

 

It’s not what he wants to feel. He wishes that his instinct wasn’t to run away, suddenly fingers intertwine with his own.

 

He hadn’t even realised he’d sat down.

 

“Ah, sorry…” Chris speaks and his voice is soft, warm and welcoming. It’s welcome, his touch is calming enough that it makes Felix almost forget why he was afraid in the first place. “I should have asked before…”

 

“No, no I like it,” Felix tightens his grip, looking more at the ground than anything else. There’s no more electricity in his fingers and he can feel it flowing steadily, moving from his body. They’re connected as one, he feels whole for the first time in his life. “Please, don’t let go.”

 

Electricity moves between them, and the noise in Felix’s head is gone. He can only hear his own thoughts, it isn’t loud anymore. He wonders if it’s because they’ve finally reached out to each other…

 

Maybe that’s why, but no one had ever told him that. He lets out a small shout when he feels a jolt in his chest that then quickly subsides to a warmth that he eventually feels spread onto his cheeks.

 

“This is nice and all…but Felix, what’s going on?”

 

His throat immediately dries again. He doesn’t know how to explain the longing in his stomach, nor the need to see his friends and family. He misses everything, he misses the salt in the air, he misses the sound of the waves every morning.

 

“Home, I-I miss home Chan…”

 

That’s when he feels Chris move even closer, his arm reaching around to pull him in their shoulders and thighs are touching. Electricity connects again, and he feels everything slowly start to feel better. He feels his body releasing whatever tension it had, but he still has an ache in his heart that he can’t seem to get rid of.

 

“I do too, okay?”

 

Fingers tighten around Felix’s hand and he feels safe to talk. He feels safe to say everything that’s been going through his mind since he first walked through that door because there’s so much to be said, there’s so much that’s been left behind to the unknown.

 

“Ever since I got here…Everything’s been too much, I have half a mind to leave even now we’re speaking in English because Korean is just…”

 

He feels himself close up, he hates it when he talks about things like this. No one does it back home, none of the boys at his school did and talking to people…it’s difficult. Though talking to Chris makes everything seem easy even if baring his soul to him seems to be complex.

 

“It’s okay to struggle, Felix.”

 

From the way he’s speaking, Felix can tell that Chan won’t let him say another word until Felix has heard everything to be said. If that means he gets to listen to Chan’s voice again then he doesn’t mind.

 

He doesn’t mind at all.

 

“It’s okay to struggle when you’re settling into a new home, and languages aren’t easy. We both come from an outside country and I may have been here longer than you but I remember being alone more than anything. I remember having no one to look up to and make me feel like I was at home but…”

 

Felix ignores the jolts in his heart, he ignores the way he feels the electricity that’s moving between their bodies and under the skin gets faster. Enraptured in Chris’ speech he lets him keep talking, barely remembering to breathe because he feels a fondness slowly trickling into his chest.

 

“I hope more than anything that I can be your home.”

 

The lights turn off automatically, and suddenly there’s a blue light on his cheeks. He turns to the mirror, and there on his cheeks, there are blue sparks dancing. They decorate his face, each spark lying on top of where one of his freckles do. They make his skin look quite pale and when he turns to look at Chris…

 

He’s much closer than Felix ever imagined.

 

“I-I’ve never heard about this happening…”

 

Awestruck, Chris moves so he’s sitting in front of Felix. He can study the electricity dancing on Felix’s face more carefully now. When he leans in, Felix finds himself holding his breath as if waiting for something. Their fingers are still intertwined together but on their left side.

 

There’s a hand against his cheek, and Chris carefully runs his thumb over the skin.

 

“Please…Don’t hurt yourself…”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Felix.”

 

Before he can even think, Felix presses their lips together as if on instinct.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions please send one in on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/petalmins)
> 
> and !! if you want to keep up to date with my writing please follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ujivert)
> 
> and remember kudos and comments are like water to a plant uwu
> 
> also there are no future updates planned for this as of now, sorry to let you all down


End file.
